What's Gonna Happen (SWB)
"What's Gonna Happen" is the seventh episode and the mid-season finale of Season 4 of Survivors We Become. It is the 32nd episode overall. Synopsis Another deal is made. The mansion is betrayed. Plot In the vendor square, Spencer, Chase, Kenny, Rochelle, Matthew, Nathan, Lilly and Monet are all sitting together at a table. “So, that’s it?” Chase asks. “We’re just going to ditch this place when Caroline and Lana get back?” Spencer nods. “This place is too vulnerable. Gale is an addict, I’m not risking all your lives here.” “But it’s more dangerous out there.” Kenny argues, shaking his head. “Spencer, just give him another chance. What he’s doing is wrong, but we can’t just decide to leave. We could help him with his addiction.” “It’s not just the pills. He sold out Axel and let him get killed by Lisandra, I’m not going to risk that happening to anyone else.” Spencer says. Lilly takes a sip of her drink before seeing Lisandra approaching them. “Speaking of…” She mutters before taking another sip. The woman approaches the table slowly, looking slightly uncomfortable. No one at the table looks at her. “Okay… I can see you’re all a bit pissed off.” She says before starting to turn away, but Spencer asks, “Is there something you need?” Lisandra faces them again and takes a breath. “I just wanted to say I know you all hate me for what I did to that boy, but I-” “Axel.” Nathan interrupts, getting attention on him. “His name was Axel. Not ‘that boy.’” Lisandra grabs a chair and pulls it up. “Listen, I know what I did was extreme, but remember that he killed someone first. He didn’t do his job correctly, he shot a man for no reason. How can you defend that?” “He was a kid.” Spencer argues. “That man had a kid.” Lisandra argues back, making the group go quiet. “An actual kid. Not a 17 year old boy who can’t work a gun. Erik is ten years old and watched his father get shot. Do you really want to play the humanity card right now?” Spencer is quiet and looks to Lisandra as she stands, fixing her jacket. “I see your point. However, that doesn’t mean you had the right to kill Axel.” “I know. I have his blood on my hands and I can never wash it off. I have to live with the fact that I murdered someone. All I wanted to say was I’m sorry for what I did.” Lisandra says before turning and walking away from the group. They are all silent, looking to one another. Monet breaks the silence. “That woman just came to apologize for her actions and none of you have anything to say?” She asks. “Don’t tell me you’re defending her!” Rochelle says. Monet rolls her eyes before pushing her chair out. “Listen here. I know that what she did was wrong, but so does she. She is only asking for forgiveness, the least you could do is talk to her and understand why she did what she did.” The group all look to one another, which causes Monet to stand. “Alright. I guess I’ll do it.” She says before walking away from the group. Spencer looks guilty. Lilly decides to change the topic, asking, “Okay, who wants to get some more drinks?” Everyone agrees to it and stand, walking away and leaving Spencer and Chase at the table. Chase taps Spencer’s shoulder. “You okay?” “Yeah. I have something I have to do is all.” Spencer says before standing. “Have Monet come find me when she’s done talking to Lisandra, will you?” Chase nods before Spencer leaves. At Malloy Mansion, Clair has allowed the group of survivors to talk in the living room, but no one has said anything. Angel is frustrated and looks to Amber and Tobias with anger. “Where the fuck did you two go?” “Angel-” Devil starts, but Angel is pissed. “No, I want to know what was so fucking important that you had to leave us in that house in the middle of the night! I think after what we just went through, we deserve that much!” Angel yells, standing up. Ashleigh and Devil both grab her and pull her to sit down. Mike and Mitch stand as well. “Everyone just calm down, alright?” Mike says. “We’re all back together now, we can be calm about this.” Amber is irritated now and says, “I went looking for my mother. Tobias didn’t want me going alone so we told Dale that we’d be gone for a while.” She then looks around, face sinking. “W-Where is he?” “The fact that you have to ask.” Angel mutters as she looks away. Tobias looks down, guilt ridden. “We thought one of the other groups might return. We didn’t intend to be gone for that long.” “Whatever.” Angel huffs, frustrated. Billie looks to Caroline. “What about you? You were at the house with Spencer and the others. So, where were you all?” Billie asks. Caroline is leaning against the bookshelf and straightens up, crossing her arms. “Um… While we were waiting, Peter came in… But he wasn’t alone. There were members from your group I had met at The Reserve with him. Peter killed Eliza and Spencer ended up killing him and the others brought us to this place called The Trading Post.” She explains. She looks to everyone in the room. “Lana and I were sent out to try finding the rest of you but then we were found by Marco and he… He shot her.” Amber looks to her. “Is my mom okay?” She asks. Caroline nods, which makes Amber let out a sigh of relief. Tobias smiles to her, taking her hand. Mitch has a guilty expression on his face, making some of the others look to him. “Mitch, are you okay?” Caroline asks. He shakes his head, wiping his eyes. “I… I had to kill my dad.” Mitch says. Billie, who was next to Mitch, releases his boyfriend’s hand and steps away from him. Everyone in the room looks to Mitch with sorrow and shock. Caroline’s jaw drops. “Th-That… That was you?” She asks. “We found his body, but… I thought it was biters.” “He ratted us out.” Angel mutters, laying back against the couch. “I’m sorry, I know he was your dad, but he threw us under the bus.” Hesitant, Cleo looks up. “No he didn’t.” Cleo says. “Rudy did.” She closes her eyes and takes a breath. “And I killed him for it.” Stevie closes her eyes and shakes her head, trying to hold back tears. “Alright, is there anyone else that died? I’d like to get this part out of the way now.” She chokes out. Everyone is awaiting another name. “Dani.” Tobias says sadly, making everyone in the room look to him with grief. “Someone killed her and left her to be eaten.” Amber takes his hand in hers, the two of them looking to one another. Ashleigh is worried, looking to him. “What about Rebecca and Cathy?” She asks. “They were with her, were… Were they dead, too?” Tobias shakes his head. “I didn’t see them. I think they might have gotten away.” Mike smiles slightly. “That means they could still be alive. We can find them. We’ll find the others, too. Caroline, your friends in the other room,” He says. “They’re from this Trading Post?” Caroline nods. “Yeah, they were apart of the group that was with Lana and myself. Spencer, Chase, Kenny, Rochelle, Monet… They’re all there.” Stevie stands up. “Well, let’s go!” “No.” Mike says, earning confused looks. “I’m not sending out our entire group. That’s too dangerous.” “Mike, they’re our friends and family.” Amber says. “I don’t care who they are, we’re not all going. I’m going to talk to Clair first and see what she knows about this place.” Mike says before leaving the room and going to the dining room, where Clair, her sons and Lorenzo are talking. Clair smiles at Mike. “Hi, Mike. How is everything with your group?” She asks. “I heard yelling before, is everything okay?” “It’s all fine. I wanted to ask what you know about a place called ‘The Trading Post.’” Mike replies. “The Trading Post is run by a man named Gale. He’s not a bad person, however he always seemed suspicious to me. Anyway, it’s basically what the name says. People trade things there all the time, all sorts of supplies. I have one of my boys lead a group over there every few weeks. Why do you ask?” “Some members of my group are staying there. I was curious as to weather it was safe there or not.” Mike replies. Parker shrugs. “I wouldn’t say it’s safe for people to stay full time. But overall, it’s safe.” “What do you mean?” Mike asks. “Well, like Clair said, Gale is suspicious. He’s hiding something.” Lorenzo replies. “I can bring you there if you want.” Cal offers. Clair looks at him with worry. “Are you sure you want to go?” She asks. He nods. Mike nods, smiling to him. “That’s very kind. Thank you.” He replies before leaving. “Meet us out front in five minutes.” As Mike is walking back to the living room with the others, he sees Caroline exiting. On the stairs, Warren and Dahlia are sitting together, mumbling to one another. Mike stops Caroline. “Hey,” He says. “Are you alright?” She nods. “Yeah, just… Everything in there was a lot to take in. I’m going to get some fresh air.” “Okay, just checking on you. I’m going to The Trading Post soon. Do you want to join?” He asks before looking to Warren and Dahlia. “That goes for you two, as well.” Caroline shakes her head. “I feel like I need to take some time to gather myself. I don’t think I’ll be leaving these walls for a while.” Caroline mumbles before leaving the house. Mike watches her with pity before looking to the other two. “We should be heading back to The Post soon anyway.” Warren says, him and Dahlia standing. “We’ll be outside.” Mike heads into the living room. He clears his throat to get the rest of the group’s attention. “Clair is having one of her sons take us to The Trading Post, but like I said, I’m not having us all go. So, who’s joining me?” Mitch is about to volunteer when Ashleigh steps forward. “I’ll go.” “What? No.” Mitch says, but Ashleigh turns around and sneers at him. “Yes, I’m going. Mitch, you’re the only other person who can keep everyone in control here. You’re staying.” Mitch doesn’t argue any further. Mike nods as Ashleigh goes to grab her backpack. “Alright. Anyone else? Rikki?” “I think I’ll stay here.” Rikki denies. “I can help with defense here.” Devil raises his hand. “I’ll go.” He offers. Angel looks at him. “Babe, don’t-” “I need to start making myself useful.” He whispers to her, smiling. “I’ll be okay.” Devil kisses her before standing and joining Mike and Ashleigh. Amber stands as well. “I’m coming, too. My mom’s there, I need to make sure she’s okay.” Mike nods. “Alright, I think this will do. Everyone else, don’t leave the walls and don’t do anything else stupid.” Everyone goes outside to say goodbye, the group watching as Mike and Cal lead the others off. Lorenzo is walking back to the hedges when Rikki runs up next to him. “Hey, wait up!” She says. He looks at her, asking, “Do you need something?” “Not really. But I was wondering,” She points to the top of the mansion, where a window is facing the road. “Have you ever thought of putting a sniper up there? It’s a better view of everything.” Lorenzo looks to it and tilts his head. “Hm. No, never have. We don’t have a sniper rifle, so it never crossed my mind.” Rikki nods, smirking. “Well, if you ever find one, tell me.” She says before walking back to the mansion. Lorenzo heads to the hedges. At The Trading Post, Lisandra is sitting in the stands with her eyes on the biters. Her arms are crossed and she watches as Wilson and Darren circle the cages. Monet walks down to her and approaches her, sitting beside her. The two women are silent at first until Monet asks, “Why did you do it?” Lisandra sighs, not taking her eyes off the biters. “My brother was shot by a rookie cop that had no idea what he was doing. The cop assumed he was a thug and thought he was dangerous, so he shot him. Claimed it was self-defense. I watched that happen.” She looks at Monet now, pain in her eyes. “Do you know what that’s like? Seeing one of your loved ones getting shot when they aren’t doing anything wrong? Dianne does. And I watched Henry get shot, too. That brought back all the memories. That’s why I did it.” “I’m sorry that happened.” Monet says. “Dianne… She’s a kind woman… Was, at least. I met her and Henry at the beginning of everything and we traveled together. We found this place together.” Lisandra says, looking back to the biters. “I’m scared that she’s losing it. I think she’s really mad at Gale.” Monet looks to her with concern. “What do you mean she’s mad at Gale? He didn’t do anything.” Lisandra looks to her, debating on saying anything else. “We were talking last night… The things she was saying were really dark… I think she might blame him for allowing Axel to be a guard.” Lisandra elaborates. Monet stands, walking away. Lisandra stands as well. “Where are you going?” She calls. “To find Spencer.” Monet yells. Lisandra watches before running after her. The two split up to find him. At the gates, Gale has David open the gate for him and he steps outside. “I’m just going for a walk. Don’t worry about me.” He says to David. He only takes a few steps before he exits the light. “Hello, Gale.” A voice says. He turns to see Sera and three of her men there. “We were just heading home. Now’s the time to tell me, Gale, do you accept the deal?” Gale looks unsure. He doesn’t want people to leave. “I… I don’t know.” Sera smiles and pulls something from her bag, tossing it to him. Gale catches it and looks at the bottle. “Well, there’s a free one for you. What do you say now?” Suddenly, they hear the gate close, all of them turning to see Monet. She looks at them, confused. “Gale? What are you doing out here?” She then looks to Sera. “And who’s this?” Then Monet’s eyes land on the pills. She instantly looks at Gale with anger. “You son of a bitch…” She says. “You’re not even trying to stop, are you?” “Monet, I can explain-” “Fuck you, Gale!” Monet yells. Sera tilts her head with interest. “I like her.” She looks to Gale. “Is she the one you’re trading? If so, The Mob will be very pleased.” Monet is taken aback. “''Excuse me?'' What do you mean by that?” Gale looks to Monet, then to Sera. He licks his lips. “Yes.” Monet’s eyes dart to him, confused and angry. “Gale, what is going on here?” Sera looks to one of her men. “Harvey.” She says. He walks towards her and swings the butt of his gun into her head, knocking her down. David watches from the gates. The other two men grab Monet and lift her up, Sera smiling to Gale. “I’ll bring you the rest tomorrow.” She says before motioning for her men to follow. Gale looks guilty and watches them walk away before walking to the gate. David opens it, staring at him. “No one knows of this. Ever.” Gale says. David nods to him. “Alright, boss.” Back at the mansion, Mike, Abbie, Tina and Tori are all sitting together in the living room when Angel passes the door. Mike stands. “Hey!” He calls, walking to her. “I never got to properly thank you for helping us out back there. I don’t think I got to introduce myself either.” He smiles, holding out his hand. “Mike Andrews.” Angel smiles, shaking his hand. “Angel Torres. It’s not a problem, really.” Mike motions to the others. “That’s my sister Abbie, My wife Tina and Abbie’s friend Tori.” Mike says, the three women waving to her. Tina stands and walks towards her. “I honestly can’t thank you enough. I was scared we’d never get out of there.” “Like I said, it’s no problem. Where were you all heading anyway?” Angel asks. “We heard there was a sanctuary of sorts out in Arkansas. We were heading that way.” Mike replies. “Are you still planning on going there?” Angel asks. Mike shrugs. “Maybe. We’re going to stick around, see if it’s better here. Worst comes to worst, we head west.” In the hall, Billie is walking up the stairs when Stevie runs up behind him, grabbing his wrist. “Bill, what’s wrong?” She asks quietly. “What? Nothing’s wrong.” He lies, but she frowns. “Something is wrong. I saw your face when Mitch brought up James.” Billie looks away, then tells her, “Come upstairs.” The two go up the flight and into one of the rooms only to find a man sitting on the bed. “Oh, sorry. We’ll find another-” Billie begins. “No, no! No one stays in this room, I just... You-You can stay in here, I’ll go.” The man says quickly, walking out of the room. Stevie pushes Billie into the room and says, “Alright, talk.” Billie sits down on the bed, Stevie sitting beside him. “I… I feel like I’m adding too much pressure to Mitch.” Billie says. “He killed his dad to save me… He feels like he has to protect me all the time… I just… I don’t know what to do.” There’s a silence between them. “Earlier, when the herd passed us, he asked me if I’ve ever even killed a biter before. He doesn’t think I can defend myself because of that dick from Gavin’s group.” Billie adds, getting visibly upset. “I think he just wants to make sure you’re safe if he isn’t around. He’s just looking out for you.” Stevie says. “Well, I need him not to.” Billie says. “It’s making him do things that hurt him. I love that he cares about me so much, but I can’t have him hurting himself just to keep me alive, that isn’t right.” Stevie sighs, throwing an arm over Billie’s shoulder. “Have you talked to him about it?” She asks. Billie shakes his head. “No, not yet. I’m going to later tonight.” Meanwhile, Caroline is sitting outside on the rocking chair watching the trees over the walls. Her eyes snap to the gates when she hears Lorenzo cry out. She watches, trying to see him in the dark. “Move it, asshole!” Someone yells as the gate opens. Caroline ducks down and crawls off the porch to the side of the house, sneaking to the back. At the door, Parker and his girlfriend, Jessie, are laughing as they exit to the front yard when someone points a pistol at them and says, “Get back inside!” The couple freeze, staring at them in horror. “Wh-Who the hell are you?!” Jessie yells. Clair hears it from inside and enters the foyer to see a group with guns pointed, one man holding Lorenzo and Jefferson at gunpoint. “Get inside, now!” Clair immediately opens the door and holds up her hands, only for the group to point their guns at her. “Hey, hey!” She calls, trying to remain calm. “Please, we don’t have to be violent about this. Please, come inside.” As they enter the mansion, Angel sees it’s Marco and several people from his group. However, Marco isn’t the leader. A tall, broad man is leading them. He is grinning, allowing Clair to lead them into the living room. “Please, take a seat if you’d like and we can talk everything out.” Clair says. The man looks to Marco and the others. “You can let them go.” He says, Lorenzo immediately pulling away. Clair smiles to them all. “So, what can I help you all with?” She asks. The man smiles at her. “I should introduce myself. My name is Sylvester Donovan and this is my group. We’re The Mob.” Lorenzo looks at all of The Mob with concern. Clair eyes him, gesturing to stay calm. “Sylvester, my name’s Clair Malloy. This is my home.” “Not anymore.” Sylvester says. “Your property now belongs to me.” Clair’s smile doesn’t falter. Her fingers creep under the couch cushion where a knife is hidden, but before she can grab it, Jefferson draws a gun on her. “Don’t even think about it, Clair.” Clair, Parker and Tommy all look at him in disbelief. “Jefferson, what the fuck are you doing?” Parker asks. Lorenzo sneers at the young man. “I fucking knew it.” “You heard him, Clair. Your property belongs to us now.” Jefferson says with a grin. “Sylvester here, he’s my second in command. I’m the leader of The Mob. I’m The Godfather.” Clair glares at him, then to Sylvester. “Alright. What do you want?” She says bitterly. Jefferson turns to his group. “Marco, I want you to search the basement and take anything that may be useful. Daniel, go with him. Johnny, go upstairs and search the bedrooms. Mark, go up to the attic. Tim, go into the backyard and check the shed for weapons. Esme, go into the kitchen and take as much of the food that you can. Walter and Collin, stay here and make sure these assholes don’t do anything stupid.” He looks to Ty, Alison, Ben, Leo and Adam. “The rest of you, we’re heading back to camp.” They all begin to split up. Angel watch as Marco and Daniel approach the basement door, looking to Walter and Collin before stepping backwards and sneaking into the basement. Upstairs, Johnny and Mark are splitting up, Mark pulling down the attic door while Johnny walks towards the room Billie and Stevie were in before. They aren’t there. Esme enters the kitchen, Valentina watching angrily as she does. She slowly begins taking steps towards it. Mitch takes a seat between to Maggie and Clair. “Where’s Billie?” She whispers to him. Mitch replies, “I’m not sure, but we can’t let them take everything.” He whispers. Clair looks to Tommy, who is stepping towards the fireplace. He grabs a fire poker and hides it behind his back. She smirks. “They won’t.” She whispers. She leans closer to Mitch. “Reach in the cushion behind me.” “What?” “There’s a knife there. Just do it and be ready.” She whispers. Mitch does as told and takes the knife, hiding it behind him. Upstairs, Johnny is walking around the room. Billie and Stevie are under the bed, watching him. Stevie pulls out her knife and slips out from under the bed, creeping around behind Johnny. As she takes a step closer, the floorboard creaks, making everything stop. Johnny turns as Stevie swings, but he catches her wrist and pushes her back, her body slamming against the dresser and the knife dropping to the floor, right in front of Billie. In the attic, Mark is shining his flashlight around. “These fuckers would have me go to the darkest rooms… God, fuck them…” He mutters to himself as he looks through a few boxes. A dark figure begins approaching him from behind. Back in the bedroom, Stevie is thrown to the floor and Johnny gets on top of her. “Oh, you screwed up, blondie.” He says with a laugh. Stevie looks under the bed for Billie, but notices he isn’t there. She looks back up to her assailant and gasps. Billie is behind him, knife in hand. He grabs Johnny’s hair, making the man’s eyes go wide, and pulls his head back before cutting his throat, blood pouring on Stevie before she pushes him off. Billie pulls her up, the two of them watching the man die. Billie stabs the man in the head to prevent him coming back, then looks to Stevie. “We have to see if the others are okay.” In the basement, Daniel and Marco are rummaging through boxes. “I can’t believe they didn’t expect it was Jefferson!” Daniel laughs. “These people are idiots, Daniel. That much is clear.” Marco replies. Daniel nods. “True. But some of those girls…” He says, looking to Marco. “Do you think The Godfather would be mad if we… Ya know…” Marco looks at him to answer, but Daniel is suddenly knocked down, Angel revealed standing behind him with a baseball bat. She swings again, hitting Daniel right in the face. “You fuckin’ bitch!” Marco yells, charging her. The two slam into the wall, Angel letting out a pained cry. Marco shoves her against the wall again before grabbing her throat, but she pushes his hands away and kicks him in the groin. Marco gasps in pain, doubling over. She shoves him back to the ground. Angel sees a hammer and snatches it, walking to him. She kneels beside Marco and snams the hammer against his face, making him cry out. Upstairs, Walter and Collin look to the basement as they hear the scream. “What the fuck?” Walter mutters. Tommy takes the opportunity and swings the fire poker, hitting Walter with it. Mitch jumps up and stabs Collin in the back twice. Tommy then impales Walter. In the kitchen, Esme hears the commotion and turns around, not seeing Valentina ducked behind the counter. “Walt, Collin? You guys good?” Valentina is gripping a knife, waiting for Esme to get closer. Esme begins walking to the door, not seeing her. Valentina quickly reaches out and cuts Esme’s leg, making the woman cry out in surprise as she falls. Valentina pounces on the woman and begins to brutally stab her in the stomach. In the backyard, Tim is walking towards the shed. He opens it only to be impaled with a machete. He looks down at the weapon, then up to see Caroline. She pulls the weapon out and pushes the young boy back before walking to the mansion. Upstairs, Billie and Stevie are walking past the attic stairs when a mutilated body falls before them, making them both jump back. It’s Mark. They look up to see Rikki climbing down, covered in blood. Rikki sees them staring and looks down at the body. “Oh… Um… Yeah, he put up a fight.” She says. In the basement, Angel is proceeding to bash Marco’s skull in. The door opens and Angel looks up to the top of the stairs where Cleo and Lola are standing, watching in horror. “Oh, God, Angel…” Cleo mutters, the two of them walking down to her. Angel looks down to Marco’s dead body. She stands and looks at the girls. “I knew him before.” She says. They hear Daniel groan, Angel turning to him to see the unconscious boy begin to wake up. She steps to him and swings the hammer claw into the back of his skull. She rips it out and walks up the stairs. Lola watches her and then looks to Cleo. “She’s awesome.” She chuckles. Everyone begins gathering in the foyer. Stevie, Billie and Rikki are walking down the stairs, all covered in blood. Clair looks around at them. “I told you. If anyone tries taking this place, they’re going to die.” She says angrily, not her usual upbeat self. “Is that what’s gonna happen with Jefferson?” Rikki asks. “Yes.” Clair replies. “This is what Jefferson should expect.” Co-Stars *Kyle Gallner as Daniel *Corey Hawkins as Ty *Catherine Dent as Jen *Michael Wayne Foster as Walt *Jeremiah Clayton as Carter *Edy Ganem as Valentina *Joe Keery as Cal Malloy *Danielle Campbell as Abbie Andrews *Emma Bell as Tina Andrews *Madelaine Petsch as Tori Hill *JD Evermore as Harvey *Michael Vartan as Leonard Demuro *Arthir Bridgers as Johnny *Tanner Holland as Mark *Lawrence Kao as Tim *Veronica Diaz-Carranza as Esme *Dominic Bogart as Collin *Josh Wingate as Walter *Zena Grey as Alison *Leo Howard as Ben *Denzel Whitaker as Leo *Adam Hicks as Adam Special Guest Stars *Javier Bardem as Sylvester Donovan Deaths *Marco *Collin *Walter *Johnny *Esme *Tim *Mark *Daniel Your Rating How would you rate "What's Gonna Happen" as a whole? (If it's a low score, I'd love to hear why in the comments.) 10/10 9/10 8/10 7/10 6/10 5/10 4/10 3/10 2/10 1/10 0/10 Trivia *First appearance of Harvey. *First appearance of Leonard Demuro. *First appearance of Jessie Clearwater. *First appearance of Alison. *First appearance of Ben. *First appearance of Leo. *First appearance of Adam. *First (and last) appearance of Collin. *First (and last) appearance of Walter. *First (and last) appearance of Johnny. *First (and last) appearance of Esme. *First (and last) appearance of Tim. *First (and last) appearance of Mark. *Last appearance of Marco. *Last appearance of Daniel. *Monet Nickols is sold by Gale to Sera for more pills, leaving her status unknown. **Additionally, Sera is revealed to be a member of The Mob as well. Category:Survivors We Become Category:Episodes (SWB)